


Sinisiä kipinöitä

by Lyra_Suomi (Lawqua)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawqua/pseuds/Lyra_Suomi
Summary: Vastuunvapaus: En omista kyseistä sarjaa, enkä saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaaAikaisemmin julkaistu finissä
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vastuunvapaus: En omista kyseistä sarjaa, enkä saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaa
> 
> Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä

  
**1.**  
Stiles ei voi hengittää. Toki hän on halvaantunut kaulasta alaspäin, mutta sen ei pitäisi estää häntä hengittämästä. Ei. Syy on jotain aivan muuta. Stiles makaa Derekin päällä. Eikä hän voi liikkua. Hän tuntee toisen kuuman hengityksen kaulallaan ja se saa väreet kulkemaan läpi hänen kehonsa.  
  
Stiles ei ole koskaan ollut yhtä lähellä ketään perheensä ulkopuolelta, jos Scottia ei lasketa - eikä Scottia lasketa, sillä he ovat kuin veljekset, siis perhettä.   
  
Siinä Derek kuitenkin on. Aivan hänen allaan ja Stiles painautuu häntä vasten. Stiles tuntee punastuvansa ja samassa joku siirtää hänet pois Derekin päältä.  
“Vihdoinkin”, Derek murahtaa ja jostain syystä se vihlaisee.  
  
 **2.**  
Stiles yrittää olla ajattelematta Derekiä seuraavien päivien aikana, mutta jostain syystä mies palaa hänen mieleensä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Hän huomaa heräävänsä aamulla nähtyään unta miehestä. Päivä päivältä unet muuttuvat oudommiksi ja kiihkeimmiksi ja Stilesia vähän nolottaa, kun hän lukitsee kylpyhuoneen oven mennessään suihkuun.   
  
Onneksi Stiles ei näe Derekiä vähään aikaan. Hän ei pystyisi katsomaan miestä mitenkään silmiin, eikä hän ole vielä ihan varma, mitä kaikkea mies pystyy haistamaan. Scott ainakin katselee häntä välillä oudosti, mutta Stiles ei ole aivan varma johtuuko se siitä, että Scott jotenkin _tietää_.  
  
Sitten yhtäkkiä tapahtuu paljon ja Derek katoaa hänen mielestään. Stiles voi huokaista helpotuksesta.  
  
 **3.**  
Muutamaa viikkoa myöhemmin Stiles kuitenkin herää jälleen huohottaen ja hän näkee Derekin siniset silmät mielessään. Huone on hämärä ja hänen isänsä kuorsaus kaikuu talon läpi. Stilesin olo on lievästi epämukava. Hän on yrittänyt ensimmäisen kerran jälkeen vältellä _minkään_ tekemistä, kun on nähnyt unta Derekistä.  
  
Stiles pyörii lakanoissaan. Hän ei voi ymmärtää, miksi hän näkee sen unen juuri nyt, niin monen viikon jälkeen. Derek on sitä paitsi poissa. Lähtenyt jonnekin ilman mitään viestiä. Vaikka kyllä he kaikki tietävät, että Derek on etsimässä Ericaa ja Boydia, eikä Stiles tiedä, miksi _hän_ odotti viestiä. Eihän Derek edes puhu hänelle. Murahtelee vain silloin tällöin.  
  
 **4.**  
Derek sotkee Stilesin päätä vielä pitkään sen jälkeen. Stiles näkee hänestä unta ja pyörii aamulla nolostuneena sängyssä kunnes hänen isänsä lähtee ja hän voi mennä hoitamaan ongelmansa kylpyhuoneeseen.   
  
Kun Stiles ajattelee asiaa järjellä, siinä ei ole mitään noloa. Hän on vain ihastunut samaa sukupuolta olevaan henkilöön. Täysin normaalia. Paitsi että Derek on kuusi vuotta häntä vanhempi. Ja ihmissusi. Eikä Derek varmasti ole kiinnostunut hänestä tai pojista muutenkaan.  
  
Se kalvaa Stilesia paljon enemmän kuin hän tahtoisi myöntää. Hän yrittää työntää Derekin mielensä perälle ja pitää hänet siellä, mutta epäonnistuu surkeasti. Ja sitten yhtäkkiä Stiles kävelee Derekiä päin supermarketissa. Kirjaimellisesti suoraan _päin_.


	2. Chapter 2

**5.**  
“Stiles”, Derek sanoo, melkein murahtaa, kun Stiles horjuu.  
“Sinä palasit”, Stiles sanoo, kun saa tasapainonsa takaisin. “Löysitkö sinä heidät?”  
“En”, Derek sanoo. Stiles ei osaa vastata. Hän puristaa suklaapatukkaa kädessään ja tietää suklaan sulavan.  
  
Derek astuu sivuun ja on menossa hänen ohitseen, mutta Stiles ei halua hetken olevan vielä ohi. Hän on ajatellut Derekiä niin paljon viime viikkoina ja nyt hän haluaa sen pienen hetken kestävän vielä vähän aikaa. Hänen pitää vain keksi jotain sanottavaa.  
  
Yleensä Stilesin aivot toimivat loistavasti ja hän keksii suunnitelmia hetkessä, mutta sillä kertaa hän jää tuijottamaan suu auki, kun Derek marssii kassalle ja ulos kaupasta.  
  
 **6.**  
“Derek on palannut”, Stiles sanoo Scottille heti, kun he näkevät seuraavan kerran. He istuskelevat Scottin takapihalla ja ilta on hämärtynyt. Scottin äiti tekee yövuoroa eikä ole kotona ja Scott selailee yhtä kesälukemiseksi määrättyä kirjaa.  
“Tiedän”, Scott sanoo. “Hän kävi täällä iltapäivällä.”  
“Hän kävi täällä?” Stiles toistaa ja hänen äänensä värähtää hieman.   
  
“Kertoi, että on palannut”, Scott sanoo, eikä nostakaan katsetta kirjasta.  
“Jaa”, Stiles sanoo hiljaa ja häntä vähän satuttaa, että Derek kävi kertomassa Scottille, että on palannut, mutta ei sanonut Stilesille mitään. Vaikka kyllähän hän näki Derekin kaupassa, mutta se ei ole sama.   
  
Stiles ei tahtoisi välittää sellaisesta pienestä asiasta.  
  
 **7.**  
Stiles lähtee yöksi kotiin, vaikka Scott sanoo moneen otteeseen, että hän voi jäädä yöksi. Stiles ei jaksa. Hän haluaa olla yksin omien ajatustensa kanssa hetken. Hän käyttäytyy kuin säälittävä ihastunut teinipoika, mutta sellainen hän oikeastaan taitaa ollakin.  
  
Stiles yrittää pitää ajatuksensa tiessä, kun ajaa kaupungin halki, mutta jostain syystä se on todella vaikeaa. Hänen sisällään kihelmöi oudosti. Jostain syystä hän ajattelee, miltä Derekin huulet tuntuisivat vasten hänen kaulaansa, tai miltä tuntuisi, jos Derek painaisi hänet seinää vasten, niin ettei hän voisi liikkua. Stiles melkein tuntee hampaat ihollaan ja samassa hän näkee tumman hahmon tiellä edessään ja hän painaa jarrun pohjaan.  
  
 **8.**  
“Oletko sinä hullu?” Stiles huutaa avonaisesta jeepin ikkunasta, kun auto pysähtyy juuri ja juuri ajoissa. “Mitä sinä teet keskellä tietä?” Hahmo kääntyy ja Stiles näkee punaisten silmien välkähtävän. Sitten joku tööttää ja Stiles säpsähtää.  
  
Tie hänen edessään on tyhjä ja hänen taakseen alkaa kertyä jonoa. Katulamput hohtavat kelmeinä tummaa taivasta vasten. Tie on tyhjä. Missään ei näy ketään ja Stiles lähtee taas liikkeelle.  
  
Stiles ajaa kotiin entistä tarkkaavaisempana. Hän lukitsee jeepin ja säpsähtää pienintäkin rapsahdusta.   
“Olen kotona”, Stiles mutisee ovea avatessaan, mutta kukaan ei vastaa. Jääkaapin ovessa on lappu, jossa hänen isänsä kertoo tekevänsä ylitöitä. Stiles huokaisee ja painuu huoneeseensa.


	3. Chapter 3

**9.**  
Stilesin kädet on painettu hänen päänsä päälle. On hämärää, eikä hän voi nähdä kunnolla, mutta joku seisoo aivan hänen edessään. Niin lähellä, että Stiles tuntee hengityksen ihollaan. Ja samassa jotain kuumaa ja märkää painautuu vasten hänen kaulaansa, eikä Stiles voi estää voihkaisua karkaamasta huuliltaan, kun mies hänen edessään suutelee hänen kaulaansa.  
  
Stiles on varma siitä, että henkilö on mies. Mies irrottaa toisen kätensä Stilesin käsistä, mutta onnistuu silti pitämään Stilesin vasten seinää, kun käsi aloittaa tutkimusmatkansa alas.  
  
Stiles voihkaisee taas.  
  
“Stiles”, joku sanoo. Stilesin kehoa kihelmöi. Huulet hänen kaulallaan tuntuvat niin hyviltä.  
“Stiles”, ääni toistaa ja samassa Stiles on hereillä.   
  
**10.**  
Eikä hän ole yksin huoneessaan. Derek istuu ikkunan vieressä ja katulampusta heijastuu valo hänen kasvoilleen. Stiles säpsähtää istumaan ja kiskoo lakanat syliinsä.  
“Mitä sinä teet täällä?” hän kysyy, eikä voi estää ääntään kuulostamasta hieman hengästyneeltä.  
  
“He seurasivat sinua kotiin”, Derek sanoo ja hämärässäkin Stiles tietää toisen mittailevan häntä katseellaan.  
“Ketkä seurasivat?” Stiles kysyy ja yrittää olla kiinnittämättä huomiota siihen ruumiinosaansa, joka kipeästi kaipaisi huomiota.  
“Alfat”, Derek sanoo ja katsoo Stilesia niin tiukasti, että Stiles on aika varma, että mies tietää, mitä hän yrittää peitellä.  
“Mitä sitten?” Stiles kysyy. Hän on väsynyt ja turhautunut, että uni keskeytyi. Derek ei vastaa heti.  
  
 **11.**  
“Näitkö hyvää unta?” Derek kysyy vastaamatta Stilesin kysymykseen ja Stiles punastuu. Totta kai Derek tietää. Hän voi varmasti ihmissutena tietää sen vain haistamalla ilmaa. Nyt on Stilesin vuoro olla vastaamatta. Hän yrittää katsella kaikkialle muualle paitsi Derekin silmiin.  
“Ihan okei”, hän mutisee. Derek murahtaa, mutta se kuulostaa enemmän naurahdukselta.  
  
“Voisitko nyt vastata siihen, mitä teet täällä?” Stiles kysyy. Hänen olonsa ei ole enää niin epämukava kuin heti herätessä, mutta hän haluaa silti päästä tilanteesta mahdollisimman nopeasti.  
“Alfat seurasivat sinua kotiin”, Derek toistaa.  
“Mitä sitten?” Stiles kysyy. “Kyllä minä pärjään.” Tällä kertaa Derekin murahdusta ei voi erehtyä luulemaan muuksi kuin nauruksi.  
  
 **12.**  
“Kaikista teistä, _sinä_ olet todennäköisesti se, joka _ei_ pärjää”, Derek sanoo. “Sitä paitsi, sinun isäsi jää yöksi asemalle ja sinä olisit muuten aivan yksin.”  
“Muuten?” Stiles toistaa. Hänen aivonsa eivät ole vielä täysin hereillä, eivätkä aivan pysy keskustelussa mukana. “Tarkoittaako tuo, että…” Hän ei pysty sanomaan lausettaan loppuun.  
  
“Että minä jään tänne vahtimaan kaiken varalta, ettei mitään tapahdu”, Derek täydentää.  
“Mutta miksi?” Stiles änkyttää. “Minä voin mennä Scottin luokse tai jotain. Ei sinun tarvitse.”  
“Ei minulla muutakaan tekemistä ole”, Derek sanoo ja ottaa paremman asennon nojatuolissaan katse edelleen tiiviisti Stilesissa. “Jatka sinä vain uniasi.” Derekin silmät tuikkivat ilkikurisesti. Stiles punastuu.


	4. Chapter 4

**13.**  
Stiles ei voi kuitenkaan nukkua. Ei nyt, kun Derek on hänen huoneessaan. Derek selkeästi yrittää olla katsomatta häntä ja selailee jotain Stilesin koulukirjoista. Stiles ei voi olla ajattelematta, että Derekillä on tylsää. Hän ei ymmärrä, miksi Derek on siellä kuin voisi olla tekemässä mitä tahansa muuta.  
  
Stiles huokaisee ja kiskoo läppärin syliinsä lattialta. Sen sininen valo hohkaa huoneessa ja hän räpyttelee silmiään. Hän näppäilee salasanansa ja tuijottaa sitten välilehtien täyttämää näyttöä. Stiles sulkee nopeasti auki olevan välilehden, jossa on kuva kahdesta suutelevasta miehestä ja avaa sitten suosikeista susista kertovan artikkelin. Vasta silloin hän huomaa Derekin tuijottavan kirjan sijasta suoraan häneen.  
  
 **14.**  
“Mitä nyt?” Stiles kysyy hieman ärtyneesti. Derek keskeyttti hänen lupaavasti alkaneen unensa ja nyt mukava olo on jo kadonnut, eikä hän voi mitenkään palata siihen.  
“Sinä et nuku”, Derek sanoo.  
“Miksi minun pitäisi nukkua?” Stiles kysyy.   
“Kello on puoli neljä”, Derek sanoo ja laskee kirjan käsistään. Stiles on juuri sanomassa, että häntä ei väsytä, mutta sitten hän haukottelee, eikä kehtaa valehdella niin selvästi. Silloin hän tajuaa sen.  
  
“Oletko sinä ollut täällä siitä asti, kun minä tulin kotiin?” Stiles kysyy järkyttyneenä ja unohtaa kokonaan olla ärtynyt. Hän tuli kotiin yhdentoista jälkeen ja nukahti pian. Onko Derek ollut siellä koko sen ajan?  
  
 **15.**  
“Olen”, Derek murahtaa aivan kuin se olisi ollut itsestään selvää, eikä Stiles voi keskittyä artikkeliin, josta on yrittänyt selvittää, mitä kaikkea sudet voivat haistaa.  
“Yyh”, Stiles voihkaisee. Derek on ollut hänen huoneessaan silloin, kun hän näki unta Derekistä ja pyöri lakanoissa ajatellen Derekin kosketusta ja… Stiles ei anna itselleen lupaa ajatella ajatusta loppuun, ettei hänen mielensä saa taas vääriä ajatuksia.  
  
Derek ei puhu ja Stiles haukottelee jälleen.  
“Menisit vaikka alakertaan, että voin nukkua”, Stiles sanoo. Häntä väsyttää, eikä hän todellakaan voi nukahtaa, jos Derek on samassa huoneessa hänen kanssaan. Derek ei liikahdakaan.  
“Derek”, Stiles sanoo. Derek katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin.  
  
 **16.**  
“Derek”, Stiles toistaa. “Kyllä sinä huomaat alakerrastakin, jos joku yrittää hyökätä minun kimppuuni.” Derek katsoo häntä edelleen silmiin. Stiles tuntee olonsa epämukavaksi, mutta se ei johdu tuijotuksesta. Se johtuu siitä, mitä tuijotus aiheuttaa hänessä. Hän puristaa lakanoita tiukemmin syliinsä ja sulkee läppärin kannen, vaikka ei ole lukenut artikkelista sanaakaan.  
  
“Minä olen sitten alakerrassa”, Derek sanoo ja nousee ylös. Hänen lihaksikas hahmonsa tuntuu valtaavan suurimman osan Stilesin pienestä huoneesta.  
“Älä herätä minun isääni”, Stiles sanoo. Derek ei vastaa, mutta katsoo Stilesia ‘luuletko minun olevan niin tyhmä’ -ilmeellä.  
  
“Stiles”, Derek kääntyy ovella ja tuntuu hieman empivän. “Sinä voihkit minun nimeäni, kun nukuit.”


	5. Chapter 5

**17.**  
Stilesilla menee kauan, ennen kuin hän viimein nukahtaa. Hänen kasvonsa polttavat punaisina vielä pitkään sen jälkeen, kun Derek on sulkenut oven takanaan. Hän ei muista, että hänen lyhyen elämänsä aikana olisi tapahtunut mitään nolompaa kuin se. Hän voihki unissaan Derekin nimeä. Ja aivan kuin se ei vielä olisi tarpeeksi, niin Derek tietää. Derek _tietää_. Stiles ei pysty ajattelemaan asiaa enempää.  
  
Positiivista on, että Derek ei tunnu olevan vihainen hänelle. Se onkin ainoa positiivinen asia, jonka Stiles keksii. Eihän hän oikeastaan ole tehnyt mitään väärää. Hän saa nähdä unia kenestä vain tahtoo. Olisi silti parempi, jos Derek ei tietäisi hänen unistaan.   
  
**18.**  
Aamulla Derek on poissa ja missään ei näy merkkiäkään siitä, että mies olisi viettänyt yön siellä. Stiles huokaisee helpotuksesta laittaessaan kahvin valumaan. Hänen isänsä nukkuu edelleen pitkäksi venyneen illan jälkeen. Stiles on menossa jälleen päiväksi Scottille hengailemaan. Koulu alkaa seuraavalla viikolla ja Stiles on täyttänyt koko kesänsä ainoastaan hengailulla Scottin kanssa.  
  
Ja häiritsevillä unilla Derekistä, mutta sitä hän yrittää olla ajattelematta, varsinkin nyt, kun Derek tietää asiasta.  
  
Stiles repii isänsä edellisen lapun jääkaapin ovesta ja jättää omansa tilalle. Scott on varmasti jo hereillä, eikä Stilesilla ole mitään tekemistä kotona. Stiles kaataa kahvia matkakuppiin ja nappaa jeepin avaimet kulhosta lipaston päältä.  
  
 **19.**  
Tien päällä Stiles muistaa jälleen punaisten silmien välkähdyksen ja tuntee hetken olonsa jäiseksi, vaikka aurinko paistaa kirkkaana ja ulkona on jo melkein hellettä. Hän ei koskaan myöntäisi kenellekään, varsinkaan Derekille, että häntä pelottaa, mitä alfat aikovat. Hän ei ymmärrä miksi juuri _häntä_ seurattiin kotiin.   
  
Stiles yrittää olla ajattelematta sitä - aivan kuin hän yrittää olla ajattelematta Derekiä - kun hän ajaa Scottin pihaan ja muistaa vasta viime hetkellä ottaa kahvinsa mukaan. Scott avaa oven hiukset pörrössä ja voileipä kädessään.   
“Aamupalaa?” Scott kysyy.  
“Minulla on kahvia”, Stiles mutisee, mutta seuraa silti Scottia keittiöön ja unohtaa sitten kahvinsa, kun alkaa syödä Melissan tekemiä voileipiä.  
  
 **20.**  
Kun Melissa on lähtenyt töihin, Stiles kertoo Scottille alfoista, mutta jättää mainitsematta sen, että Derek vietti yön hänen kotonaan.  
“Mitäköhän ne alfat tahtovat?” Scott pohtii ääneen ja syö varmasti kymmenennen voileivän. Stiles on aika varma, että sillä on jotain tekemistä ihmissuteuden kanssa. Scott syö paljon enemmän kuin aikaisemmin.  
“Jotain ilmeisesti, kun ne ovat täällä vielä kaksi kuukautta myöhemmin”, Stiles sanoo.  
  
“Toivottavasti he eivät aiheuta ongelmia”, Scott sanoo. “Minä yritän ihan tosissani pärjätä koulussa tänä vuonna.”  
“Tiedän”, Stiles sanoo. “Mutta he kyllä aiheuttavat ihan varmasti ongelmia.” Scott naurahtaa, mutta näyttää hieman vaivaantuneelta.  
“Puhutaan jostain muusta”, Stiles sanoo kiireesti. Scott nyökkää helpottuneena.


	6. Chapter 6

**21.**  
He viettävät päivän Scottin takapihalla. He ostivat alkukesästä lasten kahluualtaan ja, vaikka siinä ei voikaan uida, se viilentää mukavasti helteen muuttuessa painostavammaksi, tai sen olisi ainakin tarkoitus. Stiles makaa nurmikolla toinen käsi altaassa ja silmät kiinni. Silloin tällöin kuuluu sivujen rahahtelua, kun Scott lukee jälleen yhtä kirjaa.  
  
“Kuuma”, Stiles huokaisee. Hengittäminenkin tuntuu raskaalta.  
“Tiedän”, Scott vastaa.   
“Miksi?” Stiles mumisee ja heiluttelee kättään vedessä.  
“On kesä”, Scott sanoo.  
“Joo”, Stiles vastaa, koska hänellä ei ole energiaa enempään. Aurinko paistaa suoraan hänen kasvoilleen ja tuuli tuntuu kuolleen kokoon. Scott jatkaa kirjan lukemista ja Stiles huokaisee.  
  
“Kuuma”, hän valittaa jälleen.  
“Tiedän”, Scott sanoo.  
  
 **22.**  
Sää muuttuu miellyttävämmäksi illan tultua ja Stiles jaksaa kerätä energiaa niin paljon, että nousee ylös nurmikolta. Hänen vatsansa kurnii.  
“Tilataanko pizzaa?” Scott kysyy ja laskee viimein kirjan käsistään. He söivät lounaaksi aamupalalta jääneitä voileipiä ja joivat ainakin kolme kannullista jääteetä, johon Stiles on kesän aikana tottunut.  
“Joo”, Stiles sanoo ja pyyhkii vaatteistaan nurmea.  
  
“Minä voin soittaa”, Scott sanoo. “Tilataan äidille myös, hän tulee varmaan kohta kotiin.” Scott lähtee sisälle, mutta Stiles katselee hetken pimennyttä pihaa. Metsä talon takana näyttää uhkaavalta, kun tuuli ravistelee puita.  
  
Kirkkaan punaiset silmät tuijottavat Stilesia metsän siimeksestä ja hän hätkähtää. Räpäytyksen jälkeen silmät ovat kuitenkin kadonneet.  
  
 **23.**  
“Oletko kunnossa?” Scott kysyy puhelin korvallaan, kun Stiles tulee sisälle. Stiles on aika varma, että hänen kasvonsa ovat valkoiset kuin lakana.  
“Joo”, Stiles mumisee. “Luulen niin.” Hän ei mainitse punaisia silmiä. Hän ei halua huolestuttaa Scottia.  
  
Stiles istuu pöydän ääreen ja naputtaa sormillaan pöytää.  
“Pizzat tulevat puolen tunnin päästä”, Scott sanoo ja laskee puhelimen.   
“Pystytkö sinä haistamaan, jos joku on harrastanut seksiä?” Stiles kysyy niin äkisti, että hämmästyy itsekin. Hän nostaa katseensa pöydästä. Scott punastuu. Stiles on täysin unohtanut, kuinka viaton Scott on.  
“Pystynkö minä mitä?” Scott toistaa punastuen entistä syvemmin.  
“Haistamaan, jos joku on harrastanut seksiä?” Stiles kysyy toistamiseen.  
  
  
 **24.**  
“En ole ajatellut asiaa”, Scott sanoo. “Yleensä yritän olla haistelematta asioita liikaa. On ällöttävää tajuta, ettei joku ole käynyt suihkussa.”  
“Eli varmaan pystyisit?” Stiles kysyy. Scott nyökkää.  
“Jos he eivät ole käyneet suihkussa”, hän sanoo. “Miksi sinä haluat tietää?” Stiles vain pudistaa päätään.  
“Ei sillä ole väliä.”  
  
Derek siis todennäköisesti pystyi haistamaan hänen kiihottumisensa. Vaikka ei sillä ollut toisaalta väliä, sillä Derek oli kuullut, kun Stiles voihki hänen nimeään. Stiles tuntee punan nousevan kasvoilleen ja kattoo äkkiä pois, että Scott ei näe. Stiles toivoo, ettei hänen tarvitse nähdä Derekiä pitkään aikaan.  
  
Ovikello soi.  
“Se ei voi olla pizzakuski”, Scott mumisee.


	7. Chapter 7

**25.**  
Se ei ole. Scott palaa keittiöön Derek perässään. Stiles tahtoo vajota lattian läpi.   
“Hei”, Stiles tervehtii, koska se on kohteliasta, mutta Derek vain murahtaa. Aivan kuin edellistä yötä ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.   
“Derek tuli katsomaan, että me ollaan kunnossa”, Scott selittää.  
“Eikö me muka pärjätä ilman aikuisen apua?” Stiles vinoilee.  
“Ette”, Derek sanoo kylmästi ja ottaa sitten vastaan Scottin tarjoaman lasin jääteetä. Stiles pyörittelee silmiään.  
  
“Nämä alfat ovat vaarallisia”, Derek sanoo. “Yksi teini-ihmissusi ja ihmisrääpäle ei voi mitään.” _Rääpäle_. Derek kutsui juuri Stilesia rääpäleeksi. Stiles voi haaveilla Derekistä vaikka millä mitalla, mutta Derekin mielessä hän on todennäköisesti aina vain säälittävä rääpäle.  
  
 **26.**  
“Stiles on oikeassa”, Scott sanoo. “Kyllä me varmaan pärjätään, mutta kiitos silti, että tulit tarkistamaan.” Derek ei vastaa, siemailee vain jääteetään ja vilkuilee ympärilleen keittiössä. Stiles yrittää olla jäämättä kiinni, että tuijotti juuri Derekiä häpeilemättä. Painostava hiljaisuus laskeutuu keittiöön.  
  
“Minä sitten varmaan lähden tästä”, Derek sanoo, kun hänen lasinsa on tyhjä.  
“Älä suotta”, Scott sanoo.   
_Älä pyydä häntä jäämään_ , Stiles hokee itselleen, mutta turhaan.   
“Me tilattiin juuri pizzaa. Jäätkö sinä syömään?” Scott kysyy. Stiles huokaisee ja toivoo, ettei Derek ota kutsua vastaan.  
  
“Ei minulla muutakaan tekemistä ole ja voin pitää teitä silmällä”, Derek sanoo ja istuu viimein alas pöydän ääreen.  
  
 **27.**  
Derek tuntuu vievän paljon enemmän tilaa keittiöstä, nyt kun hän on istunut alas. Hän näyttää oudon suurelta McCallien pienillä keittiöjakkaroilla. Stiles yrittää olla katsomatta Derekiä liian pitkään, ettei Scott huomaa mitään outoa. Tai Derek.  
  
“Mitä sinulle kuuluu?” Scott kysyy yrittäen rikkoa hiljaisuutta. Stiles naputtaa kärsimättömänä pöytää. Derek tuijottaa Scottia pöydän yli.  
“Okei”, Scott sanoo. “Ei sitten.”  
  
“Miksi sinä jäit tänne, jos et edes puhu?” Stiles kysyy hieman kärkkäästi ja katsoo nopeasti pois, kun Derek mulkaisee häntä kylmästi.  
“Minulle kuuluu varsin hyvää”, Derek sanoo Scottille, eikä enää katsokaan Stilesia. “Olen metsästänyt Ericaa ja Boydia viikkoja, enkä ole nähnyt jälkeäkään.” Scott irvistää.  
  
 **28.**  
“Joo”, Scott mumisee ja hieroo vaivaantuneena niskaansa. Samassa ovikello soi ja Stiles säpsähtää.  
“Pizzakuski”, Derek sanoo kääntämättä päätään. Stiles punastuu. Scott pomppaa pystyyn ja nappaa lompakon sivupöydältä.  
  
Stiles ja Derek jäävät kahdestaan pieneen keittiöön ja Stilesista tuntuu siltä, että hän ei voi hengittää. Derek on aivan liian lähellä. Stilesin iho alkaa kihelmöidä. Derek ei edes ole tehnyt mitään.  
  
Stiles huomaa ajattelevansa, miltä tuntuisi, jos Derek kumartuisi pöydän yli ja suutelisi häntä suoraan huulille. Se saa hänet ainoastaan punastumaan entistä syvemmin, sillä Derek istuu suoraan pöydän toisella puolella ja katselee häntä kulmiensa alta tarkkaavaisena.  
“Näetkö jotain mistä pidät?” Derek kysyy hiljaa.


	8. Chapter 8

**29.**  
“Näen.... Tai siis.... En, kun näen”, Stiles sopertaa ja välttelee Derekin katsetta. Puna polttaa hänen kasvojaan. Lopulta hän pelastuu vastaamasta, kun Scott tulee keittiöön kolmen pizzalaatikon kanssa. Stiles uppoutuu pizzaansa paljon syvemmin kuin olisi oikeasti tarvetta, sillä Derek tarkkailee häntä edelleen mielenkiintoinen ilme kasvoillaan. Kun pizzat on melkein syöty, Scottin äiti tulee kotiin edelleen työvaatteissa.  
“Ihanaa, ruokaa”, Melissa sanoo ja halaa poikaansa nopeasti. “Olet minun paras poikani.”  
“Olen sinun ainoa poikasi”, Scott sanoo.  
“Niin niin”, Melissa vastaa ja istuu alas.  
  
“Minun pitäisi varmaan mennä kotiin”, Stiles sanoo, kun on saanut pizzansa syötyä.  
“Voit varmaan heittää Derekin samalla kotiin”, Scott sanoo.  
  
 **30.**  
“Heittää Derekin kotiin?” Stiles toistaa epäuskoisena.  
“Niin”, Scott sanoo. “Hän tuli tänne juosten, mutta te asutte samalla suunnalla.”  
“Se olisi mukavaa”, Derek sanoo ja hymyilee Stilesille teeskentelevän maireasti. Stiles pyörittelee silmiään.  
“Miten vain”, hän mutisee ja katsoo muualle.  
  
“Stiles tuletko sinä huomenna lounaalle?” Melissa kysyy hymyillen. “Minulla on vapaapäivä ja ajattelimme Scottin kanssa tehdä jotain vähän erityisempää.”  
“Mielelläni, kiitos”, Stiles sanoo ja nousee pöydästä. “Nähdään huomenna sitten.” Derek nousee myös pöydästä ja vasta silloin Stiles tajuaa, että hän oikeasti viemässä Derekin kotiin.  
“Huomiseen”, Scott vastaa.  
“Älä unohda kahvimukiasi”, Melissa sanoo ja Stiles kaappaa mukin, ennen kuin marssii eteiseen Derek perässään.  
  
 **31.**  
“Et kai sinä oikeasti ole tulossa minun kyydilläni?” Stiles kysyy, kun Derek avaa jeepin oven ja kipuaa kyytiin.  
“Olen”, Derek vastaa. “Jonkun pitää huolehtia tuollaisista ihmisrääpäleistä, etteivät ne joudu isojen pahojen susien syömiksi.” Stiles tuhahtaa, mutta hänen mieleensä nousee aivan erilainen kuva, jossa Derek suutelee hitaasti reittiään alas Stilesin rintaa ja yhä alemmas. Hän pakottaa itsensä olemaan punastumatta ja käynnistää jeepin.  
  
“Okei”, Stiles sanoo. “Missä sinä asut?”  
“En minä ole menossa kotiin”, Derek sanoo. “Minä tulen vahtimaan sinua.”  
“Etkä muuten tule”, Stiles väittää rullatessaan alas pihatieltä.   
“Sinun isäsi on yötöissä, joten joutuisit olemaan aivan yksin ja suojattomana”, Derek sanoo tyynesti.  
  
 **32.**  
Stiles melkein kihisee kiukusta, kun hän viimein ajaa kotinsa eteen. Derek käyttäytyy idioottimaisesti. Stilesista on kuitenkin mukavaa olla vihainen Derekille, sillä muuten hän vahingossa ajattelee taas Derekin huulia tai jotain muuta vastaavaa, joka saa hänet sulamaan kasaksi lattialle ja punastelemaan kuin teinityttö.  
  
Stiles paiskaa jeepin oven kiinni ja marssii ovelle. Hän sovittaa avainta lukkoon hieman turhan kauan ja potkaisee kengät vihaisena kenkätelineeseen, kun viimein saa oven auki. Derek seuraa hiljaisena hänen perässään.  
  
Stiles pysähtyy portaiden eteen.  
“Mitä nyt?” hän kysyy.  
“Mitä?” Derek kysyy.  
“Mitä me teemme nyt?” Stiles kysyy. “Kello on vasta kahdeksan.”  
“Tee _sinä_ , mitä _sinua_ huvittaa”, Derek vastaa.


	9. Chapter 9

**33.**  
“Mitä _sinä_ sitten teet?” Stiles kysyy.  
“Mitä minua huvittaa”, Derek vastaa ja jostain syystä Stiles punastuu sille äänensävylle. Hän kuitenkin marssii portaat ylös ja yrittää olla kiinnittämättä huomiota Derekiin, joka seuraa häntä.  
  
Stiles ottaa läppärinsä vaatekasasta lattialta ja heittäytyy sängylle. Derek sulkee huoneen oven ja asettuu sitten taas nojatuoliin, jossa istui edellisenäkin yönä. Stiles avaa Netflixin muutamalla tottuneella klikkauksella ja päätyy katsomaan jotain tylsää komediasarjaa.  
  
Pian käy kuitenkin selväksi, ettei Stiles voi keskittyä sarjaan, kun Derek tuijottaa häntä huoneen toiselta laidalta.  
“Onko sinun pakko tuijottaa?” Stiles kysyy ja kääntyy katsomaan Derekiä.  
“Katson tuota sarjaa”, Derek sanoo ja viittaa ruutua kohti.  
  
 **34.**  
“No tule sitten katsomaan lähemmäs”, Stiles mutisee ja kääntyy taas läppärinsä puoleen. Hetken kuluttua jokin tuuppaa häntä kylkeen.  
“Mitä nyt?” Stiles murahtaa ja näkee Derekin, joka on kumartunut sängyn ylle.  
“Liiku”, Derek sanoo terävästi. Stiles tottelee, ennen kuin ehtii ajatella ja Derek asettuu sängylle hänen viereensä.  
  
“Mitä sinä teet?” Stiles kysyy hätääntyneenä ja hänen sydämensä alkaa hakata niin lujaa, ettei hän voi ajatella. Hänen sänkynsä ei ole mitenkään erityisen leveä ja nyt Derek on siinä. Derek vie niin paljon tilaa, että Stiles on aivan kiinni hänessä.  
“Katson tätä tylsää sarjaa”, Derek vastaa, eikä vilkaisekaan Stilesia. Stilesin on edelleen vaikea hengittää.  
  
 **35.**  
Jakso etenee, mutta Stiles voi ainoastaan keskittyä Derekiin vieressään. Derek hohkaa lämpöä jollain aivan ennennäkemättömällä tavalla. Eikä Derekiä tunnu kiinnostavan millaisen vaikutuksen hän tekee Stilesiin. Mies vain katsoo tietokoneen ruutua ja Stiles tuntee olonsa hetki hetkeltä ahdistuneemmaksi. Derek on niin lähellä, mutta hän ei voi silti koskea.  
  
Stiles tajuaa voihkaisseensa ääneen vasta, kun Derek kääntyy katsomaan häntä kumma ilme kasvoillaan.  
“Mitä nyt?” Stiles kysyy, vaikka hän kyllä tietää varsin hyvin mitä nyt. Derek katsoo häntä ja huokaisee.  
“Sinä näytät suloiselta”, Derek sanoo. Sitä Stiles ei ajatellut.  
  
Stiles tuntee punan polttavan kasvojaan.  
“Oikeastiko?” hän sönköttää.  
“Oikeasti”, Derek sanoo ja kumartuu lähemmäs.  
  
 **36.**  
Derek kumartuu entistä lähemmäs ja Stilesin sydän hakkaa hetki hetkeltä enemmän ja lujempaa. Hän ei ymmärrä mitä on tapahtumassa, mutta Derek on niin lähellä, että hän ei voi ajatella sitä. Stiles kelaa mielessään unelmiaan viimeisten viikkojen ajalta, mutta tätä hän ei ole voinut kuvitella mitenkään.  
  
Hän odottaa, että Derek suutelee häntä, sillä senhän Derek on selvästi tekemässä. Stiles nuolaisee huuliaan ja odottaa suudelmaa. Derek on niin lähellä, että Stiles tuntee miehen hengityksen ihollaan. Hän sulkee silmänsä.  
  
Suudelmaa ei kuitenkaan tule. Stiles raottaa silmiään ja Derek on vetäytynyt aivan sängyn toiseen laitaan.  
“Joku ajoi juuri pihaan”, Derek sanoo ja nousee sängystä.


	10. Chapter 10

**37.**  
“Se on sinun isäsi”, Derek sanoo niin tyynesti, että Stiles tahtoo huutaa. Hänen huuliaan tykyttää odotuksesta, samoin erästä toista kehonosaa, mutta Stoles ei halua ajatella sitä juuri nyt.  
“Minun isäni?” Stiles toistaa, koska ei pysty ajattelemaan kunnolla.  
“Niin”, Derek sanoo oikoessaan vaatteitaan. Derek näyttää siltä, ettei ole juuri maannut sängyssä ja ollut suutelemaisillaan Stilesia.  
  
“Hän on yötöissä”, Stiles sanoo.  
“Ilmeisesti hän ei ole”, Derek sanoo. Stiles on vihainen isälleen, joka on tullut töistä kesken kaiken, vaikka Stilesilla oli mahdollisuus suudella Derekiä.  
“Joka tapauksessa”, Derek jatkaa. “Nähdään sitten joskus.” Ja samassa Derek on astellut huoneen poikki, avannut oven ja kadonnut käytävään.  
  
 **38.**  
 _Nähdään sitten joskus_. Stiles toistelee Derekin sanoja mielessään vielä pitkälle yöhön. _Joskus_. Se ei voi tarkoittaa mitään hyvää. Derek oli suutelemaisillaan Stilesia ja sitten oli kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. Stiles soittaa Scottille ja kysyy asiaa.  
  
“Minä en oikeastaan ole mikään ammattilainen tällaisissa asioissa”, Scott sanoo raskaasti puhelimeen.  
“Urheiletko sinä?” Stiles kysyy kummissaan.   
“Stiles kello on kolme yöllä”, Scott sanoo. “Minä heräsin sinun soittoosi.”  
  
“Anteeksi”, Stiles sanoo.  
“Ei se mitään”, Scott huokaisee. “Mutta kuten sanoin, en ole ammattilainen tällaisissa asioissa.”  
“Ei se haittaa”, Stiles sanoo nopeasti. “Mutta oletko samaa mieltä kuin minä?”  
“Olen”, Scott sanoo. “Joskus ei lupaa mitään hyvää.”  
  
 **39.**  
“Me vaikutamme ihan teinitytöiltä”, Stiles huokaisee, kun he ovat puhuneet samasta aiheesta vielä vartin verran.   
“Tämä selkeästi huolestuttaa sinua”, Scott sanoo. “Totta kai me puhumme tästä teinityttöydenkin uhkalla.”  
“Sinä olet minun paras ystäväni”, Stiles sanoo.  
“Ja sinä minun”, Scott vastaa. “Kerrotko nyt puhummeko me Derekistä?”  
  
“Derekistä?” Stiles kysyy eikä voi hengittää.  
“Stiles”, Scott sanoo lempeästi. “Me olemme tunteneet lapsesta saakka. Luulitko, etten huomaisi, miten olet alkanut kuolata Derekiä?” Stiles tuntee punastuvansa.  
“Luulin”, Stiles myöntää. “Eikö se siis haittaa sinua?”  
“Miksi haittaisi? Sinä saat rakastaa ketä tahdot”, Scott sanoo.   
“Kiitos”, Stiles huokaisee.  
“Eipä mitään. Hyvää yötä, Stiles”, Scott sanoo.  
“Hyvää yötä.”  
  
 **40.**  
Aamulla Stiles luikkii suihkuun, ennen kuin hänen isänsä herää ja hoitelee uniaan seuranneet ongelmat. Derek viipyilee hänen mielessään vielä pitkälle päivään varsinkin kun Derekin tuoksu leijuu Stilesin huoneessa.  
“Menetkö tänään taas Scottille?” Stilesin isä kysyy aamiaispöydästä lehden takaa.   
“Joo”, Stiles mutisee ja yrittää syödä jotain.  
“Kerro terveisiä.”  
  
He eivät oikeastaan ole puhuneet kauheasti sen jälkeen, mitä poliisiasemalla tapahtui. Stiles ei malta odottaa koulua, jolloin hänellä on hyvä syy pysytellä poissa kotoa vielä vähän enemmän. Aamupalan jälkeen Stiles lähtee Scottin luokse, vaikka hänet on oikeastaan kutsuttu vasta lounaaksi. Hän ei kuitenkaan jaksa olla kotona enää yhtään hetkeä ja vain miettiä Derekiä.


	11. Chapter 11

**41.**  
"Vai että Derek?" Scott sanoo leukoja vetäessään, kun Stiles laahustaa hänen huoneeseensa ja heittäytyy sängylle. Scott ei kuulosta syyttävältä ja se on hyvä. Stiles tuntee olonsa helpottuneeksi.   
"Joo", hän sanoo.   
  
"Miten se tapahtui?" Scott kysyy, eikä näytä hengästyvän ollenkaan, vaikka vetää nyt itseään ylös yhdellä kädellä.   
"En ole varma", Stiles sanoo.   
“Rakkautta ensisilmäyksellä?” Scott vitsailee eikä Stiles voi estää itseään punastumasta.  
“Ehkä”, hän mumisee. Scott virnistää.  
“Derek on kyllä hyvännäköinen”, Scott sanoo laskeutuessaan alas. “En yhtään ihmettele.” Samassa oven karmiin koputetaan.  
  
“Tuletteko te pojat auttamaan ruuanlaitossa?” Melissa kysyy.  
“Tietenkin”, Stiles sanoo ja nousee sängyltä.  
“Minä käyn ensin suihkussa”, Scott vastaa.  
  
 **42.**  
He tekevät meksikolaista ruokaa. Melissa on siinä haka ja Stiles on ihan okei pilkkomaan vihanneksia. Keittiö on jo täynnä erilaisia kulhoja, kun Scott tulee alakertaan hiukset edelleen kosteina.  
“Tuoksuu hyvältä”, Scott sanoo ja ottaa äidiltään vastaan kulhon, jossa on tomaatteja.  
“Sinä voit tehdä salsan”, Melissa ilmoittaa. Scott istuu pöydän ääreen vastapäätä Stilesia, joka pilkkoo paprikoita veitsellä kuutioiksi.  
  
“Onko näin hyvä?” Stiles varmistaa Melissalta, kun paprikat on pilkottu.  
“Loistavaa, Stiles”, Melissa vastaa hymyillen ja pörröttää Stilesin hiuksia. Siitä tulee lämmin olo. Melissa kääntyy paistamaan jauhelihaa.  
“Minua kehuttiin”, Stiles kuiskaa Scottille.  
“Ei ole kauhean vaikeaa pilkkoa paprikoita”, Scott mumisee, mutta hymyilee hänkin.   
  
**43.**  
Muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin he ovat linnottautuneet olohuoneeseen tyhjien lautasten peittäessä sohvapöytää. Ikkunat on auki ja televisiosta tulee jokin tylsä saippuadraama.   
“Tätä menoa minä olen ylipainoinen, ennen kuin koulu alkaa”, Stiles valittaa ja hörppii jääteetä.  
“Sinä tarvitsetkin hieman rasvaa luittesi päälle”, Melissa vastaa. “Olet taas laihtunut.” Stiles katsoo vaivaantuneena televisioon, koska niinhän hän on.   
  
“No minä en ainakaan tarvitse”, Scott sanoo.  
“Sinä taas urheilet”, Melissa vastaa. “Nyt shhh, tuo nainen on juuri tunnustamassa rakkauttaan elämänsä kumppanille.” He kaikki vaikenevat. Stileskin katsoo, kun nuori nainen kumartuu sairaalasängyssä makaavan naisen puoleen ja kuiskaa rakastavansa tätä, vaikka toinen nainen ei voi sitä koomasta kuullakaan.  
  
 **44.**  
“Me lähdetään uimaan”, Scott huikkaa äidilleen vielä ovelta. Melissa istuu edelleen television ääressä. Ilmeisesti koomaan joutunut nainen on nyt herännyt, eikä voi muistaa naista, jota on aikaisemmin rakastanut. Stiles pyörittelee eteisessä silmiään.  
“Pitäkää hauskaa”, Melissa vastaa. He astuvat ulos ja kuuma ilma oikein vyöryy heitä vastaan.  
  
“Mistä vetoa, että äiti katsoo tuota ohjelmaa vielä kun tullaan takaisin uimasta?” Scott kysyy, kun he kävelevät Stilesin jeepille.  
“En lähde mukaan tuollaiseen vetoon”, Stiles sanoo noustessaan jeeppiin. “Melissa on hulluna saippuasarjoihin ja hänellä on vapaapäivä. Totta kai hän katsoo sitä yöhön asti.” Scott nauraa ja Stiles käynnistää jeepin.  
“Rannalle vai altaalle?” Stiles kysyy.


	12. Chapter 12

**45.**  
He menevät rannalle. Se on tupaten täynnä lapsia vanhempiensa kanssa, sekä teinejä, jotka viettävät loman viimeisiä päiviä. Aurinko helottaa polttavana siniseltä taivaalta, kun he etsivät paikan johon levittää pyyhkeensä.  
“Minä tahdon uimaan”, Scott ilmoittaa riisuessaan paitaansa pyyhkeiden päälle.  
“Samoin”, Stiles vastaa. Aurinko polttaa pidemmän päälle helposti hänen kalpean ihonsa ja vesi on ainakin mukavan viileää. Eikä hän ole aurinkoa palvovaa tyyppiä.  
  
He piilottavat arvotavaransa vaatteiden alle ja rientävät sitten rantaan. Pieniä lapsia leikkii matalassa vedessä ja Stilesin korvissa kaikuu heidän huudot. Scott sukeltaa ensin aaltoihin ja Stiles katselee vastarannalle. Hän on näkevinään puiden juurella jotakin, ennen kuin painuu veden alle.  
  
 **46.**  
Stiles ajaa Scottin takaisin kotiin iltahämärissä.  
“Nähdään huomenna”, Scott huikkaa, ennen kuin työntää jeepin oven kiinni. Stiles heilauttaa kättään ja lähtee hitaasti liikkeelle. Ilta pimenee ja Stilesin aistit alkavat käydä ylikierroksilla. Hänen mieleensä välähtävät punaiset silmät ja varoitus alfoista. Samassa, kun hän ajattelee sitä, hänen mieleensä ilmestyvät toiset silmät. Kirkkaan siniset kuin sähkö.  
  
Stilesin iho alkaa kihelmöidä, kun hän ajattelee Derekin kosketusta. Sitten jostakin purskahtaa annos vihaa, kun hän muistelee Derekin sanoja. Kuinka mies oli kehdannut jättää hänet sillä tavalla. _Nähdään sitten joskus_. Stiles tuhahtaa.  
  
Kotipihassa Stiles paiskaa jeepin oven vihaisena kiinni, eikä yhtään helpota, että Derek odottaa häntä ovella.  
  
 **47.**  
“Mitä sinä täällä teet?” Stiles kysyy.  
“Tulin katsomaan sinua”, Derek ilmoittaa tyynenä. Ääni on tumma ja syvä ja se saa jonkin Stilesin sisällä kehräämään tyytyväisenä. Stilesilla on mielessään monia ilkeitä piikkejä, mutta ei ehdi sanoa yhtäkään, ennen kuin Derek työntyy hänen perässään sisälle.  
  
“Stiles”, hänen isänsä sanoo olohuoneesta ja nostaa katseensa. “Ja toit ystävän. Kuka tämä on?”  
“Isä, tässä on Derek”, Stiles sanoo ja yrittää kaikin voimin pitää äänensä tasaisena.  
“Taas _niitä_ vai?” Stilesin isä kysyy ääni kylmänä.  
“Aivan”, Derek sanoo. “Anteeksi että häiritsen. Minun pitää puhua hetken aikaa Stilesin kanssa.” Stilesin isä murahtaa, mutta kääntyy sitten jälleen television puoleen.  
  
 **48**.  
Stiles tömistelee rappuset yläkertaan. Derek tulee aivan hänen takanaan ja suuremmasta koostaan huolimatta onnistuu nousemaan rappuset kevyemmin askelein. Stiles pysähtyy vasta omassa huoneessaan ja kääntyy katsomaan, kun Derek työntää oven kiinni heidän perässään. Alakerrasta kuuluu enää vaimea television pauhu. Stiles tahtoisi heittäytyä sängylle ja kieltäytyä kommunikoimasta Derekin kanssa, mutta aikuinen osa hänestä ei suostu sellaiseen. Hän on kuitenkin teini ja nostaa kädet puuskaan rinnalleen.  
  
“Mistä sinä tahdot puhua?” Stiles kysyy vihaisesti. Derek astuu lähemmäs.  
“En puhua”, Derek sanoo ja nostaa kätensä Stilesin poskelle. “Ajattelin jotain aivan muuta.” Äänensävy saa Stilesin punastumaan ja silloin Derek vetää hänet vyötäröstä lähemmäs ja suutelee.


	13. Chapter 13

**49.**  
Stiles on liekeissä. Hän yrittää keskittyä suudelmaan vastaamiseen, mutta hän sulaa ja hänen jalkansa pettävät alta. Derek naurahtaa ja vetäytyy suudelmasta. Hän pitelee Stilesia pystyssä, kun Stiles haparoi takaisin kohti Derekin huulia.  
“Olen halunnut tehdä näin jo todella pitkään”, Derek sanoo ja hymyilee. Stiles yrittää saada ajatuksistaan taas kiinni, mutta ei pysty ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuin Derekin huulia.  
  
Derek nauraa Stilesin epätoivoisille yrityksille ja kietoo kätensä pojan ympärille. Stiles tasaa hengitystään ja kuuntelee hakkaavaa sydäntään. Derek on lämmin. Stiles kietoo kätensä miehen ympärille ja hetken aikaa he vain halaavat toisiaan. Sitten Stiles kohottaa päätään ja yrittää varastaa vielä yhden suudelman.  
  
 **50.**  
Derek suutelee häntä nopeasti ja kevyesti, ennen kuin tönii sängylle istumaan.   
“Meidän pitää puhua tästä”, Derek sanoo kuin vastuullinen aikuinen, jollainen Stiles ei mitenkään osaa olla, vaikka haluaisikin (hän ei halua). Hänen huulensa kihelmöivät ja suudelma on saanut hänet täysin hereille. _Jokaisen_ osan hänestä. Stiles on aika varma, että Derek voi haistaa sen, eikä Stiles ymmärrä, miten Derek voi käyttäytyä niin aikuisesti. Stiles haluaisi vain suudella ja heittäytyä Derekin kimppuun ja riipiä pois vaatteita.  
  
“Stiles”, Derek varoittaa, kun Stiles alkaa hivuttaa kättään Derekin reidelle.  
“Mitä nyt?” Stiles kysyy niin viattomasti kuin vain pystyy, mutta ei siirrä kättään pois Derekin reideltä.  
  
 **51.**  
“Et uskokaan, mitä kaikkea haluaisin sinulle tehdä”, Derek sanoo. “Mutta sinun isäsi on alakerrassa, joten tämä ei taida olla oikea hetki.”  
“Helvetti”, Stiles mumisee ja unohtaa kokonaan punastua Derekin sanoille. Hän on kokonaan unohtanut isänsä. Hän vetää kätensä nopeasti pois Derekin reideltä aivan kuin hänen isänsä voisi nähdä seinien läpi yläkertaan. Derek vain nauraa ja tarttuu Stilesin käteen pitäen sen paikoillaan. Sitten mies kumartuu lähemmäs ja suutelee Stilesin korvaa.  
“Jos olisimme kahdestaan, suutelisin sinua ensin huulille ja sitten alemmas. Alemmas, kunnes riisuisin paitasi ja sitten housusi”, Derek kuiskaa Stilesin korvaan. Stiles on kovana, eikä hän voi mitenkään enää kieltää sitä.  
  
 **52.**  
Sitten Derek vetäytyy.  
“Mutta ensin meidän pitää puhua, kuten aikuiset, ja selvittää, mitä tämä on”, Derek sanoo. Stiles voihkaisee. Hänen ylivilkas mielikuvituksensa on jo ehtinyt kuvitella Derekin huulet ja kuuman suun. Derek tietää sen varmasti.  
“No puhutaan sitten”, Stiles sanoo. Derek siirtyy vähän kauemmas, etteivät he enää kosketa toisiaan.  
  
“Minä koen vetoa sinua kohtaan”, Derek sanoo ääni täysin tunteettomana. Stiles ei voi ymmärtää, miten mies pystyy siihen.   
“Olen kokenut jo jonkin aikaa”, Derek sanoo. Stiles nyökkää.  
“Niin minäkin”, Stiles sanoo. “Kanimasta asti.” Derek katsoo häntä yllättyneenä.  
“Kysymys kuuluukin”, Derek sanoo ja katsoo häntä silmiin. “Mitä sinä haluat? Seksiä vai suhteen?”


	14. Chapter 14

**53.**  
“Minä haluan suhteen”, Stiles sanoo. “Ihan oikean suhteen, enkä vain seksiä.” Samassa Derekin silmissä välähtää sinisiä kipinöitä, kun mies ei enää pysty hallitsemaan eläimellistä puoltaan. Derek ei vastaa sanoin, vaan kumartuu Stilesin puoleen ja suutelee. Suutelee niin syvästi, että se saa Stilesin syttymään ja hän melkein unohtaa taas isänsä alakerrassa. Melkein. Sillä pienen hetken kuluttua hänen ovelleen koputetaan.

“Stiles”, hänen isänsä sanoo.  
“Niin?” Stiles kysyy vetäydyttyään suudelmasta. Derek katsoo häntä virnuillen ja alkaa hivellä Stilesin reittä. Stiles yrittää työntää Derekin käden pois, mutta Derek liikuttaa sitä hitaasti ylemmäs ja ylemmäs.  
“Minut soitettiin töihin”, Stilesin isä sanoo.  
“Joo”, Stiles onnistuu vastaamaan.

**54.**  
“Onko kaikki hyvin?” Stilesin isä kysyy. Derekin käsi hipoo Stilesin haaroja.  
“On”, Stiles sanoo. Hän tietää isänsä epäröivän oven toisella puolella.  
“No minä menen sitten”, sheriffi sanoo ja Stiles kuulee askeleet. Derek kuulee ne selvästi myös, sillä samalla hetkellä mies siirtää kätensä sinne, missä Stiles sitä eniten kaipaa ja Stiles voihkaisee.

“Hiljaa”, Derek kuiskaa. “Hän kuulee edelleen.” Stiles puree huultaan, kun Derek kietoo kätensä hänen ympärilleen kankaan läpi.  
“Älä kiusaa”, Stiles onnistuu mongertamaan.  
“En”, Derek vastaa ja suutelee Stilesia. “Tai ehkä ihan vähän.” Derek vetäytyy jälleen ja Stiles vaikertaa. Sitä ei kuitenkaan kestä pitkään, sillä pian Derek kiskoo hänet pystyyn.

**55.**  
“Mitä nyt?” Stiles kysyy, sillä hänen ajatuksensa eivät pysy tapahtumien perässä.  
“Shh”, Derek kuiskaa ja suutelee taas. Sitten mies alkaa kiskoa Stilesin paitaa ja Stiles auttaa nostamalla käsiään. Derek suutelee Stilesin leukaa ja sitten solisluita, eikä Stiles osaa muuta kuin puristaa Derekin hiuksia, kun Derek laskeutuu polvilleen hänen eteensä.  
“Derek”, Stiles voihkaisee ja Derek silittää hänen jalkaansa, kun riisuu Stilesin housut.  
“Sinä”, Stiles yrittää muodostaa vielä kokonaisia lauseita. “Sinä myös.”  
“Sinä ensin”, Derek sanoo, ennen kuin ottaa Stilesin suuhunsa, eikä Stiles voi enää ajatella mitään muuta kuin Derekiä.

Kun Stiles laukeaa, Derek katsoo ylös ja miehen silmät ovat kirkkaan siniset.

**56.**  
“Huomenta, Stiles”, Derek kuiskaa. Stilesin tajunta kurkottelee jostain unen takaa.  
“Huomenta”, hän mumisee. Hänellä on lämmin ja jotakin painavaa on kietoutunut hänen ympärilleen. Jotenkin Stiles tajuaa sen olevan Derekin käsi.  
“Nukuitko hyvin?” Derek kysyy. Stilesin silmäluomet ovat edelleen raskaat, mutta hän tuntee olonsa kevyeksi ja onnelliseksi. Hän nyökkää ja kaivautuu lähemmäs lämpöä. Derek pörröttää hänen hiuksiaan.

“Sinun isäsi tulee kohta kotiin”, Derek sanoo.  
“Tulkoot”, Stiles vastaa ja raottaa viimein silmiään. Aamuaurinko paistaa verhojen raosta.  
“Tapahtuiko eilinen todella?” Stiles varmistaa, vaikka eihän hän voisi muuten mitenkään maata sillä hetkellä Derekin kainalossa.  
“Tapahtui”, Derek vastaa ja sitten mies vetää hänet laiskaan suudelmaan.


End file.
